Quidditch World School Championship (OccultaCreator)
The '''Quidditch World School Championship '''is a tournament that is played every year between 16 of the Wizarding World's finest Quidditch teams that come from schools. History In 1997, it was decided that to keep the Quidditch fans of the world entertained while the World Cup wasn't on, a similar tournament would take place every year. This tournament would bring together 16 Wizarding Schools who would enter a team made up of their best Quidditch Players. These teams would then battle it out in Knockout competition to determine who was the best school at Quidditch. The competition has never been missed since its formation. Not even through the Wizarding Wars as if one school was not able to participate because of this, they were replaced by an available school. Each year it is held from June 10th - 25th Format Tournament The Tournament itself is a 16 team knockout bracket. Once you lose you are eliminated from the competition. In the odd event of a draw, both teams are eliminated. And in the even rarer event of a draw in the final. The snitch is released once more and the game resumes. This keeps going til a result has been met. The tournament as a whole lasts 15 Days with one game being played every day. Hosting Unlike the Quidditch World Cup, where the tournament is held in a different country every four years. The School Championships is held at the school of the previous year's winner. For example if the tournament was held at Ilvermorny and Hogwarts won. The next year the tournament would be held at Hogwarts. But if the former year's winner has had to pull out, a situation which has never occurred, it has been decided that the role of host gets awarded to the runner up. The first ever tournament was decided by picking a School out of a Goblet. Qualifying By competing in the tournament you gain automatic qualification for next years tournament, And if you win you are awarded automatic qualification for the next two years. Unless a team has pulled out for any reason. Then any teams who wish to enter then playoff in a qualifying tournament. The winner of said tournament gets to enter the official tournament. If a pulled out team wishes to re enter at all in the future they will be forced to play off against the team who took their place and the winner enters the tournament. Competing Teams A Total of 18 schools have competed in past tournaments they are as followed. * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Scotland) 17x* * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Canada) 19x * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France) 19x * Occulta School of Witchraft and Wizardry (Australia) 19x * Durmstrang Institute (Scandinavia) 19x * Koldovstoretz (Russia) 19x * Castelobruxo (Brazil) 19x * Mahoutokoro School of Magic (Japan) 19x * Uagadou School of Magic (Uganda) 19x * Salem School of Witchcraft (USA) 19x * Madjiltil School of Indigenous Magic (Australia) 19x * Charmbridge Academy (England) 19x * Sahar School of Magic (Egypt) 19x * Ravenspirit Academy of Magic (USA) 19x * Wushu Institue (China) 19x * Zaubreri Institute (Germany) 15x** * Jaadoo School of Wizardry (India) 2x* * Incanto School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Italy) 4x** *The reason Hogwarts has only participated in 17 installments of the tournament is because they were forced to miss the first two due to the Second Wizarding War happening in Scotland. So their place in the first 2 was taken by the Indian school, Jaadoo. Once Hogwarts was able to join the tournament in 1999 they were forced to compete against Jaadoo to qualify. Easily beating Jaadoo, they moved into the tournament. Jaadoo has not been in the tournament since as they have not made an attempt to enter since. **The reason for Zaubreri only competing in 15 and Incanto only competing in 4 is that after the 2012 Championship, Zaubreri had to pull out due to a lack of team. This was due to a tragic accident accident, where on their way to the 2014 tournament the team was shot out of the sky by German troops as they mistook the wizards on their brooms as enemy troops trying to attack Germany. As a result of this Incanto took their place and has competed in their place since as Zaubreri has not made their return since the accident. But when they do choose to return Zaubreri and Incanto will have to play against eachother for the right to qualify. Results 1997 - The Inaugural Tournament Durmstrang Def Mahoutokoro 440 - 320 in the final to be crowned the first ever winners. The tournament was hosted by Ilvermorny. 1998 Occulta Def Durmstrang 500 - 390 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Durmstrang. 1999 Hogwarts Def Occulta 530 - 400 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Occulta 2000 Hogwarts Def Beauxbatons 600 - 450 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Hogwarts 2001 Koldovstoretz Def Hogwarts 250 - 150 in the final. The Tournament was hosted by Hogwarts 2002 Beauxbatons Def Charmbridge 470 - 310 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Koldovstoretz 2003 Occulta Def Hogwarts 650 - 490 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Beauxbatons 2004 Mahoutokoro Def Occulta 300 - 280 in the final. The tournament was held by Occulta 2005 Wushu Def Mahoutokoro 530 - 470 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Mahoutokoro 2006 Hogwarts Def Durmstrang 410 - 320 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Wushu 2007 Durmstrang Def Hogwarts 480 - 360 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Hogwarts 2008 Zaubreri Def Uagadou 500 - 330 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Durmstrang 2009 Uagado Def Castelobruxo 190 - 70 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Zaubreri 2010 Hogwarts Def Castelobruxo 450 - 400 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Uagado 2011 Castelobruxo Def Sahar 430 - 290 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Hogwarts 2012 Ilvermorny Def Zaubreri 280 - 150 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Castelobruxo 2013 Midjiltil Def Mahoutokoro 390 - 380 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Castelobruxo 2014 Occulta Def Ravenspirit 760 - 690 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Midjiltil 2015 Ravenspirit Def Occulta 800 - 750 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Occulta 2016 Hogwarts Def Incanto 530 - 460 in the final. The tournament was hosted by Ravenspirit 2017 Yet to be played. But will be hosted by Hogwarts. Category:Quidditch competitions